


Happy Ending

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Owain challenges Robin to make a better story than him. He did, but they didn't know that the story is going to be more relevant to their lives than they thought.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Owain/Robin. SPOILERS FOR THE ENDGAME !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Unlike what most people think, Robin always thought Owain was quite entertaining. Sure, his stories can get a bit rambling and long and they were clearly very self-indulgent. But it doesn't bother him as much as it did to the others.

It helps that beyond his general awkwardness, he's a good reliable man that's always ready to help. Robin admired that trait.

Robin huddled his shoulders closer against the cool night air, and took a deep breath. The bombastic sound of Owain's story-telling helped make the night less lonely.

"And with a gigantic leap and a SWISH of my blade, I, Owain Dark, slay the mighty dragon. Its throat was neatly sliced and blood gushed out., pouring out everywhere. I danced and dodged to prevent any bit of filthy dragon blood on me. I save the village from being terrorized forever! All the villagers and the beautiful women scream and chant my name! The end!" He finished with a puffed out chest, a dorky grin plastered on his face.

Robin started slow-clapping, while Owain gave a deep bow. "That was okay." Robin commented.

"Okay? A bit of an underwhelming reaction." Owain complained, folding his arms against his chest. "I thought that was pretty good."

"Well, I meant," Robin said while they went back to what they were originally supposed to do before they got distracted, surveying the campgrounds. "It's just a bit expected. I wasn't surprised when Owain Dark killed the dragon so easily."

"I don't understand..." Owain mumbled out, his hand returning to the scabbard. His sights darted across the shadows of the darkness as he listened to Robin's comments.

"Well, if Owain Dark doesn't actually go through anything. He just went in and saved the day and got everything." Robin said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Owain asked incredulous. "Owain Dark is just that awesome."

"It's dull."

Owain grumbled a bit, his lips pursed, before a lightbulb lit up above his head.

"...Then you should help rework it for me." Owain answered with a triumphant grin. "Yeah... Yeah! When we have patrol together next time, I expect you to tell me a superior version of my story."

Robin hummed, and kicked a leaf that was nearby his feet. "I can't tell stories as good as you can."

Owain let out a laugh, and he hooked Robin by his shoulder and pulled him closer. "Thanks for the compliment, but hey, if you wanna talk smack of my majestic tale, you gonna prove that you can do better."

With a sigh, Robin wiggled and broke away from Owain's hold. Holding his hands up, he finally relented to Owain's challenge. "I supposed I can do it. I wouldn't be that hard." He teased.

Finishing with a light-hearted chuckle, they continued on with their job.

\-----

"Robin, are you done with your story?"

Erk, Robin was stumped for a second before the memories of the week before came rushing back. Oh right, he was supposed to be writing a story for Owain. Well, it's a bit too late now. Maybe he could try making something off the cuff.

"Robin, you did remember, right?"

"Oh, of course." Robin replied, trying to be convincing. The dubious expression on Owain's face made it clear he wasn't buying it. Robin bit his tongue lightly.

"I mean it, I've done it." They sat down together in their usual space, on a bench just close enough to the camp entrance, where the wind would blow perfectly to give the most satisfying chill.

"Well, I think Owain Dark needs a partner, you know. Someone to have a dynamic with."

"A partner... I see. Have you come up with a character yet?" Owain asked.

"Er..." Robin darted his sights around, before letting out a embarrassed sigh. "I got the idea down but I don't have an idea for a name yet."

"A NAME?! Ah, this is an excellent opportunity," Owain said loudly, his eyes glimmering with excitement. "Tell me more about this amazing newly introduced character. I need as much information as I can so I can title them with an excellent name that would fit so well as if it was given by the gods."

He scooted closer, waiting for Robin's reply.

Robin mumbled something under his breath and shrugged, "Well, I can't say much because it'll spoil the story."

"I see... a challenge. Well, since you are the creator, it would be most obvious to name the character after you. Ah yes!"

Standing up straight, he pointed to the starry sky. "I deemed the new character... Blazing Robin the 2nd!"

...

"Why Blazing?"

"Er, well. You know the Red Robin? Well, red... fire... blazing. It makes total sense!" Owain answered, ending with a confident note. Robin just nodded his head. Owain always had a weird way of connecting the dots.

"So then Blazing Robin and Owain Dark are a duo of legendary adventurers, right? A squire and his knight?" Owain inquired, taking his seat back.

"Right... and they went to fight the dark dragon that was terrorizing the village." Robin continued on while Owain nodded impatiently like an eager puppy.

"...But the dragon was too strong for the two."

"Impossible!" Owain interrupted.

"So, Blazing Robin the 2nd knew what had to be done. So he looked at Owain Dark and with a loud cry, rushed towards the dragon, sword out, ready to attack."

"What?! No way!" Owain shouted, moving in closer. "There's no way that Owain Dark's squire would need to do something like that."

"Owain Dark understood," Robin continued, adding a little flourish to his words. "He knew what Blazing Robin wanted, so while the dragon was distracted by his companion, He did an gigantic leap in the air. Owain Dark put all his power into his sword and with one strike, Owain Dark slayed down the beast, giving peace to the realm."

Owain let out a loud "yay!" making Robin's heart jumped a bit. From what, he wasn't sure.

Now, Robin was getting into this; he finally realized why Owain like making up stories all the time. It's just fun, especially with such enthusiastic audience.

"But at what cost? He looked down at the dragon's corpse and nearby, by his good friend, his eyes close, mouth shaped into a beautiful smile. His friend had died from his wounds. Yet his expression was the most peaceful as it ever been. Owain Dark had saved the day, but at the cost of his friend's life." Robin finished, ending in a low whisper. "The end."

"Nooo!! Blazing Robin!" Owain cried out, his fists thumping against the wooden bench. "H-How could this happen?" He asked in a choked voice.

"Haha, because I wrote it that way." Robin answered frankly. Owain grimaced.

"W-Well, I think that story sucks." Owain said, his hands swepting across his eyes. "There's no happy ending. You suck at this, Robin."

"Hey... Come on, I saw your reaction." Robin pressed his palm against Owain's chest, making the boy jerk. "Your heart is thumping."

Folding his arms, Robin stuck his chest victoriously. "That's a kind of feeling that only a good story would do to you."

"I don't agree!" Owain argued, his arms held tightly on his side. "I don't like sad endings. They are terrible," He closed his eyes tightly and inhaled hard. "They shouldn't exist."

"It's not sad. It's bittersweet." Robin teased, only for Owain to frown harder.

"No... It's absolutely bad. Having one of your companions die, they're nothing even the slightest sweet about that."

Owain kept shaking his head, repeating those words to himself. His shoulders were slumped low, and his voice were starting to shake. The reaction wasn't normal, or at least to Robin's eyes.

"Owain... let's just stop talking about this and go back to patrolling." Robin said reassuringly, patting Owain softly on the shoulder. "Let's go."

"...Right."

\-----

"Hey, Owain. Want to drink?" Robin suddenly asked, poking the free myrmidon on the shoulder with his thumb. Owain looked up. he was polishing his sword with a ragged towel in his tent. "My my, this is an unexpected request from our dear tactician. Who am I to refuse?"

"Okay, meet you in the mess hall later. I'll be hanging there for a while so you can come in anytime."

With a cheerful smile, Robin walked off, leaving Owain alone to watch the tactician's back disappear from view. He wasn't joking when he said this was an unusual request. Robin rarely drinks alcohol, and to invite him of all people. Shaking the thoughts away, he returned back to his sword. Gonna make Missiletainn ready for the final battle!

CLING! The tapping of glasses together echoed the empty mess hall, filled with only Robin and Owain and lots of alcohol. Robin chugged down his glass of foamy beer thirstily and let out a happy sigh.

"This is quite nice, right?" He asked, his words starting to slur. Owain let out a weak smile and gazed down at his glass.   
What brand is this? It tasted horrible.

"Ya know, Owain. I think that my story HAS a pretty happy ending." Robin said suddenly, breaking Owain out of his judgmental beer thoughts.

Owain glanced up at Robin, who continued to smile happily now that he gained his companion's attention.

"Don't you think it's quite noble to die for someone. Or ]many innocent villagers? What is one life compared to a hundred? Thousands even?"

Owain stared at the tactician, whose face were flushed from heat and alcohol. "Er, are you okay, Robin?"

"Pssh, I'm fine. Really. Now agree with me. There's nothing wrong with dying for everyone... In fact, it's courageous, it's grand!" Robin said, his right index finger swirling around the woodrings of the table. "It's absolutely great."

"Robin."

Robin straighten his back as he reached for another bottle. Pulling the cork out, he poured more beer into his glass. "Yeees?"

"Is this about Grima?"

An uncomfortable silence rose in the room. Owain felt his throat clenched tightly as he stared at Robin, expression unchanging. Finally, his face shifted and with a sigh, Robin broke the silence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Robin, we know about the choice," Owain started, carefully choosing his words. "Either Uncle Chrom kills Grima and make him sleep or you kill him forever... but you're going to die if you do that." He stabbed Robin with his words, who flinched in pain.

Robin shuffled his feet on the ground. Until he suddenly let out a loud bark of laughter. "You're supposed to agree with me. I'm right, you know. It's better for me to die than to let Grima come back."

"But we don't want you to. Uncle Chrom can just-" Owain argued back.

"So what?! So Grima can come back and kill your grandchildren, and any future love ones you might have! If I just die, then everyone here can live in peace. No more worries, no more wars, no more deaths." Robin replied, his voice starting to become strained.

"No one wants you to die, Robin."

"Of course. I don't want to die either. But I can't be that selfish," Robin shook his head, his glass of alcohol ignored for a while. "I refuse to be that selfish." He muttered under his breath.

Owain started at the forlorn man. He could see little formations of tears underneath Robin's glassy eyes. His hands twitched in frustration.

Robin had always been by his side, making jokes and playing along with his delusions. When everyone would turn away and stuck up their noses when he would tell his stories, Robin would always make time and sit down and listen. Owain never really could the perfect timing to say how much he appreciated the company. The amount of trust and encouragement. And it was just nice to have somebody to not make fun of him all the time.

And now Robin's stuck here, despairing over this cruel situation silently and there's nothing Owain could do. He just didn't know what to say. His throat felt dry and he said the first thing on his mind.

"...Aren't you scared?" Owain asked.

With a pause, Robin looked at the far end of the table. "Yes, I'm scared. I'm scared of dying and I'm scared of losing everything. I'm scared of being forgotten."

Swallowing hard, he looked down his palms. "I'm going to miss Chrom. Lissa. Frederick," and with a loud joyless laugh, "And I'm gonna miss you too, you know. You and everyone else."

As he spoke the last words, he buckled down, as his eyes finally gave way. Streams of tears flood down his face, and he let out choked gasps. Hooking his forearm across his face, he looked away from Owain. Embarrassment was apparent on his face.

"Ah... I'm sorry, I shouldn't cry in front of you. Hell, I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

Owain's mouth tighten. Standing up quickly, he rushed onto Robin's side and laid a gentle hold onto the tactician's shaking shoulder. "It's alright. Come on, Robin. Let me bring you back to bed."

"It's fine. I'll walk home." Robin answered in-between sobs. He let out an embarrassed laugh at the sounds he's making, finishing with a whine.

"No way, if you get ganked on your way back. I'll never forgive yourself," Owain said, massaging Robin's shoulders softly. "Come on."

It seemed that Robin calmed down a bit. With a stern nod, he stood up, only to stumbled on his feet. Luckily, Owain was ready to grab a hold on the drunk man.

"Right, right. Thank you then." Robin apologized for his clumsiness and took a grip onto Owain's hand. Owain squeezed upon contact, eliciting a small smile from Robin.

\-----

"Hey, Robin. I revised the story that you told me." Owain said, as he tucked Robin into bed. Robin groaned and whined but Owain insisted, ending with Robin finally letting Owain take care of him for the night.

"Huh, how?" Robin asked, his face returning back to its normal shade. A slight pinkness remained.

"Instead of Blazing Robin dying... he just vanished. And so, Owain Dark prayed to the gods. With all his good deeds he had done, he prayed for one miracle, for Robin to come back." Owain answered, as he took a light hold onto Robin's hand, rubbing his thumb against the knuckles.

"...You're a really good guy, Owain. Goddamn it, I'm gonna miss listening to you speak so much." Robin mumbled under his breath, the pink tint on his cheeks getting redder.

"So does Robin ever come back?" Robin questioned, tilting his head to face Owain's clearly.

Owain answered confidently.

"Yeah... Most definitely."

\-----

The first thing Robin thought when he woke up was he was in a dream. He had to be. Trapped in a heavenly dream where he got to meet Chrom and everyone else again and again and again.

He blanked out soon after that.

\-----

"Come on, Robin! Move those arms!"

"I'm going to die. Again."

"Blazing Robin the 2nd wouldn't had complained. Just a few more!"

Robin tightened his muscles and lowered himself down, his arms tensed and pained after fifty push ups. Finally giving up, he dropped and fell splat onto the grassy ground. "I'm going to sleep. Good night, Owain. It was great seeing you again."

"Pff, fine." Owain flopped onto his back next to Robin, making the ex-tactician laugh. Owain followed, and the pleasant sound of Owain's thunderous voice made Robin's stomach squeezed tightly.

"So I guess all my prayers really did work, huh?" Owain teased, as he rolled on his side.

"Mmm, I suppose. Kinda a deus ex machina, though." Robin mumbled out, his cheeks pressed against the soft grass. He sometimes can't believe that he really is still alive.

"Deus Ex Machina sounds like a great weapon name!" Owain said, pumping his fists excitedly.

Robin laughed again. Gods bless Owain. He never had someone make him so happy as much as that man.

"So what happened after Blazing Robin comes back? Did they go straight back to having adventures?" Robin inquired, rolling onto his back to watch the bright blue sky.

"Well... a bit of that," Owain said, his voice suddenly soft."I was kinda hoping that um, Blazing Robin the 2nd and Owain Dark would settle down somewhere quiet. Maybe open up a training school for kids."

"Oh."

Taking it in, Robin answered. "Yeah, I think Blazing Robin would like that."

"And Owain Dark would DEFINITELY like that." Owain replied. They stayed quiet for a while, the afternoon breeze blowing through their hair. Robin darted his eyes at Owain, who was grinning sheepishly. Had Owain always been so cute?

"...This is really embarrassing." Robin said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Owain said in agreement quietly, as he moved in closer.

When Owain's arms wrapped around Robin's chest, Robin realized that Owain was right. Happy endings really are better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. It's not porn but heeey, I do like the Owain/Robin ship. The chuuni and the book nerd is a cute dynamic and I will die with it.
> 
> So yeah, my tumblr is: raggyscribes.tumblr.com and you can shoot me messages and we can chat or whatever kids do on the internet.


End file.
